Menjaga Hati
by Cherry Jung
Summary: sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu ... MinYoon . Park Jimin x Min Yoongi . YAOI BxB DLDR


Masih tertinggal bayanganmu  
Yang telah membekas di relung hatiku

Hujan tanpa henti seolah pertanda  
Cinta tak di sini lagi  
Kau tlah berpaling

Jimin duduk mengahdap jendela menatap keluar. Sudah dua hari ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya memandang hujan yang tidak berhenti sudah dua hari ini dan juga sejak ia menerima surat undangan dari seorang yang di kasihinya. Undangan pernikahan, _Min Yoongi dan Jung Junho._ Pria pilihan orang tua Yoongi. Dan juga cinta pertama Yoongi.

Jimin tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Yoongi akan kembali dengan Jungo karena yang Jimin tahu, Yoonginya dan Junho sudah putus hubungan, dan juga Junho dari yang ia tahu tidak pernah menyukai Yoongi lebih dari adik. Tapi mau bagaimana, walaupun orang tua Yoongi setuju dengan hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi, tapi mereka pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk Yoongi. Junho memang lebih dewasa dari Jimin bahkan umur Junho juga lebih tua dari Jimin. Junho juga lebih mapan dari Jimin. Walaupun Jimin juga anak orang berada, tapi Junho berbeda, Junho membuka usaha perusahaannya dari nol, dan itu adalah point lebih Junho.

Jimin tidak tahu dan tidak pernah menduga ketika Junho kembali dan melamar Yoongi, Yoongi akan goyah. Selama ini, Jimin percaya kepada Yoongi. Yoongi memang cantik dan banyak yang mengejarnya, walaupun sifat Yoongi yang jutek dan ketus namun banyak yang mengejarnya, namun Jimin percaya Yoongi tidak akan berpaling ke yang lain. Tapi ternyata, Junho cinta pertama Yoongi yang mengalihkan Yoongi.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini, ohh  
Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri

Engkau pergi, aku takkan pergi  
Kau menjauh, aku takkan jauh  
Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Sekarang Jimin hanya berharap semua ini mimpi. Dan saat bangun nanti, semua kembali seperti semula. Yoongi yang hanya manja padanya, Yoongi yang hanya memberikan senyum langkahnya hanya untuknya dan Yoongi yang ada disisinya. Park Seok Jin, kakak Sehun dan Kim Namjoon, kaka iparnya Jimin sudah menyuruhnya untuk Move On. Bahkan sahabat baiknya yang suka bertengkar dengannya, Kim Taehyung mendukung keputusan saudara saudara Jimin dan khawathir dengan Jimin.

Jimin yakin Yoongi masih mencintainya, dan Yoongi hanya terbawa masa lalu dimana Yoongi dulu memang bermimpi menikah dengan Junho. Pernikahan Yoongi dengan Junho adalah impian Yoongi saat kecil. Tapi, Jimin percaya Yoongi masih mencintainya. Yoongi memang pergi dari Jimin karena statusnya adalah istri Junho nantinya, dan Jimin yakin Yoongi pasti akan menjauhinya karena Yoongi akan merasa tidak enak dengan Junho. Tapi Jimin tidak mau . Jimin akan selalu berada di sekitar Yoongi, menjaga dan mengawasi Yoongi. Karena Jimin memang bodoh seperti kata Seokjin, Namjoon dan Taehyung. Jimin bodoh karena masih mengharapkan Yoongi.

Masih adakah cahaya rindumu  
Yang dulu selalu cerminkan hatimu 

Aku takkan bisa menghapus dirimu  
Meski ku lihat kini  
Kau di seberang sana

Jiminn memandang Yoongi sendu dari jendela gereja. Hari ini tepat hari pernikahan Yoongi dengan Junho. Seokjin sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang, namun cuci otak ala Kim Taehyung berhasil menyuruhnya datang ke pesta ini. Dia dapat melihat Yoongi cantik dengan mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan bunga di sampingnya. Yoongi terlihat sangat bahagia. Sementara Jimin hanya memandang Sendu Yoongi dan bertanya dalam hati

Apa Yoongi bahagia?

Apa Yoongi senang?

Apa Yoongi sudah melupakan Jimin?

Apa Yoongi tidak merindukan Jimin seperti Jimin merindukan Yoongi?

Jimin menghapus pertanyaan gila dan bayangan memorinya dengan Yoongi dulu, Jimin focus memandang Yoongi diseberangnya yang berada di dalam gereja. Yoonginya, sangat cantik. Ah itu bukan Yoonginya lagi, sadarlah Park Jimin. Min Yoongi sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Min Yoongi milik Jung Junho.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini, ohh  
Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri  
Engkau pergi, aku takkan pergi  
Kau menjauh, aku takkan jauh  
Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Jimin tertawa kecil dan tersenyum sendu melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum manis kepada para tamu undangan yang ada. Jimin memang bodoh karena sudah tahu Yoongi resmi milik orang lain tapi masih saja begini. Bahkan, saat tadi Yoongi meliriknya dan menatapnya dengan sendu walau sekilas, Jimin masih dengan pikirannya untuk selalu di sekeliling Yoongi.

Andai akhirnya  
Kau tak juga kembali  
Aku tetap sendiri  
Menjaga hati

Jimin memang bodoh benar benar bodoh jika sudah menyangkut tentang Yoongi. Hanya Yoongi seorang yang dapat mengalihkan dunia Jimin. Dunia Jimin sudah penuh dengan Yoongi, Yoongi dan Yoongi. Bahkan Jimin rasa dia sudah mulai gila karena berniat tetap mencintai Yoongi dengan kondisi saat ini.

Biarkan aku menjaga perasaan ini, ohh  
Menjaga segenap cinta yang telah kau beri  
Engkau pergi, aku takkan pergi  
Kau menjauh, aku takkan jauh  
Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Tapi sekali lagi Jimin memang bodoh, karena dia berfikir jika dia diberi kesempatan bertemu dan berbicara dengan Yoongi, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mencintai Yoongi. Walau Yoongi bukan miliknya, walau Yoongi menangis menyuruhnya untuk move on, walau Yoongi akan marah dengannya karena dia egois, dia akan tetap di sekitar Yoongi. Dan jika nanti suami Yoongi, menyakiti Yoongi, Jimin harap, Yoongi mau kembali padanya. Karena dia akan menunggu Yoongi bagaimanapun juga. Karena dia adalah Jimin yang bodoh…..

Sejujurnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu

Karena masih mengharapkan Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/U: hallo… ada yang ngerasa pernah baca fic ini? Ini aslinya fic aku yang pairnya HunHan hehe,dan aku remake, hehe, maaf ya kalau ada nama nama sehun atau luhan nyempil hehe.

Nah aku berencana buat songfic MinYoon. Ada yang mau kasih ide lagu nya apa? Boleh lagu Korea, Barat atau Indonesia. Nanti aku pilih yang sekiranya liriknya itu nanti bisa aku kembangin buat dijaddin songfic hehe.. RnR nya yaaa ^^ Gomapta ^^


End file.
